Because I'm Stupid
by Rain and Storm
Summary: Un trágico accidente, él quiere probar su sangre, es su presa. Pero ¿como matar a tu presa si te has enamorado de ella?  Yaoi KanamexZero LukaxZero xover!
1. Chapter 1

**-Because I'm stupid-**

_The memories of this tragedy_  
><em> I shall keep them in my memory forever.<em>  
><em> This scar will make me remember how selfish I was.<em>  
><em> It's the part of my past I won't forget<em>  
><em> Please Forgive Me<em>

_***¨*Capitulo Uno *¨***_

_**x—Perdón**_

Mi vida siempre ha sido aburrida, siempre es la misma rutina todos los días me levanto para ir a la escuela mi nombre es Zero Kiryuu tengo dieciséis años; y y tengo un hermano gemelo su nombre es Ichiru él y yo somos muy unidos, también tengo una hermana menor, María, ella es muy tierna pero no habla después del accidente ella...

Todos los días me pregunto qué será de mí en un futuro no estoy muy seguro quisiera saber qué pasara cuando acabe la escuela estoy seguro que seguiré cuidando de Ichiru después de todo él es mi otra mitad mi hermano pequeño y yo debo protegerlo. Mi vida no tiene nada interesante simplemente voy al escuela, hago mis tareas, arregló mi habitación cuidado de Ichiru y de María, tengo un trabajo de medio tiempo en una cafetería del centro. Por lo general soy tímido y no tengo amigos soy solitario supongo que no hay nada interesante que pueda contar sólo que últimamente me he sentido raro como si alguien estuviera llamando tal vez estoy alucinado pero algo en interior me está llamando no sé muy bien que es ni que quiera a decir verdad estoy asustado es como si sintiera que algo malo a suceder me siento impotente creo que no podría proteger a mis hermanos de esto.

A pesar de que por mi culpa nuestros padres fallecieron Ichiru nunca me ha culpado él es un niño muy noble mi otra mitad desearía poder recorrer el tiempo, viajará el pasado evitar que ese maldito suceso no hubiera pasado; pero creo que esto solo es un sueño y yo jamás podría hacer eso… Perdón.

Hace cuatro años, nuestros padres fallecieron en un accidente automovilístico, aún lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, aún escucho los gritos, las llamas. Si tan solo yo no hubiera sido tan egoísta, ellos estarían todavía con nosotros. Porque no pude ser más consciente, por qué no hice caso si tan solo yo….

_**xx- Flashback**_

_Íbamos de regreso a casa después de haber pasado un fin de semana en Osaka, esa tarde estaba lloviendo, mis padres querían que nos quedáramos en el hotel pero yo quería regresar a casa. Al día siguiente Sensei iba a regresar junto con Kaito, habían ido de viaje a Australia, y Kaito me había dicho que tenía algo importante que enseñarme, yo quería regresar lo más pronto posible. Mis padres decidieron quedarse hasta que pasara la tormenta._

_"Te odio!" Recuerdo que apreté mis puños y le grite a mi padre que lo odiaba, que era un mal padre, porqué nunca hacía lo que le pedía. Mi padre me miró un tanto sorprendido y enfadado, yo nunca le había gritado de esa manera, pero estaba molesto, por qué demonios no podíamos regresar en ese instante._

_"Zero-chan discúlpate con tu padre ahora mismo" Recuerdo como oka-san me regañó por gritarle a oto-san pero yo estaba muy molesto, recuerdo que sus ojos rosas me miraron suplicantes pero yo la ignore._

_"Nii-chan" Ichiru, tú me detuviste, tomaste mi brazo querías que no discutiera con ellos, tu mirada me hizo tranquilizarte pero terminé empujándote._

_"Zero!" Mi padre me habló, pude ver que sus ojos grises me miraban molesto por empujar a mi gemelo pero también tenían una sombra de tristeza luego se hincó y me jaló cerca de él, paso su mano por mis cabellos. Recuerdo su toque, era cálido, lleno de protección, me sonrió y arregló mis anteojos, recuerdo que me sonrió gentilmente y beso mi frente luego también jaló a Ichiru y nos abrazó a los dos. Volteó a ver a mi madre ella sujetaba a nuestra pequeña hermana que estaba durmiendo._

_ "Creo que la tormenta está pasando" Dijo con una sonrisa aunque podía sentir que estaba preocupado, afuera no cesaba de llover._

_"Entonces ya vámonos!" Yo grité, no pensaba en otra cosa que en llegar a casa._

_"Cariño, estás seguro que" Mi padre se puso de pie y abrazó a mi madre dándole a entender que estaba bien. Salimos del hotel, mi hermano y Yo compartíamos un paraguas además de que llevábamos nuestras chamarras. Nos subimos al carro, mi madre colocó a mi hermana en la parte de atrás de la camioneta, en el siguiente espacio estábamos Ichiru y Yo, cada uno sentado de lado de cada ventana. Mamá se subió y nos obligó a usar el cinturón de seguridad, luego empezamos a conducir dejando atrás el hotel que se escondía entre el bosque, había mucha niebla y ya estaba anocheciendo, se escuchaban los truenos y el cielo se iluminaba por los rayos._

_"Otou-san apúrate!" Yo repetía una y otra vez, sin darme cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de pasar. El camino por el que íbamos tenía muchas curvas, estábamos rodeando la montaña, había una parte recta, mi madre volteó para vernos, recuerdo que sonrió, Ichiru se había quedado dormido y Maria todavía no despertaba._

_Vi una enorme luz, todo pasó tan rápido, escuche a mi hermana gritar, Ichiru cuando voltee a verlo veía un líquido rojo derramarse por su frente, sentía como dábamos vueltas._

_Mi corazón se paró en ese instante, sentí como mi cuerpo salía volando fuera del carro y caía contra el húmedo aspalto. Jadeaba por aire, sentía algo húmedo en mi camisa, no había dolor físico, solo… Parpadeaba varias veces, a lo lejos vi el carro. Porqué nadie salía, que estaba pasando, no entendía, quería gritar, quería pararme pero. Sentía las lágrimas mojar mis mejillas. Luego alguien se acercó, sus ojos eran oscuros, me preguntó algo pero no escuchaba, todo se estaba tornando borroso, recuerdo la sonrisa de mi mamá, Otou-san. Quería cerrar los ojos…_

_"Eres Zero?" Solo alcance a asentir y sentí como esa voz pasaba sus manos por mi rostro._

_Al día siguiente desperté en un hospital, solo tuve unos rasguños, me dijeron que había sido muy afortunado. Lamentablemente mis padres no lo fueron, Ichiru estaba en coma y mi hermana pequeña. No sabían si sobreviviría._

_Nunca antes había sentido un vacío como este, ni siquiera cuando nuestro perro Dash murió, ni siquiera cuando me molestaban en la escuela porque usaba unos enormes anteojos de abuela. Sentí un dolor en mi cabeza, me escondí debajo de la cama y comencé a llorar, por mi culpa mis padres habían muerto. Esa noche no hice más que llorar, pero aun así el dolor seguiría latente. Esa cicatriz que se formó en mi cuello (su tatuaje) es el recordatorio de lo que hice._

**_x- Finaliza Flashback_**


	2. Chapter 2

**x-Because I'm stupid-x**

_¿Por qué sigo sintiendo este vacío en mi corazón?_

_Quiero gritar, quiero esconderme_

_Volver a ser un niño y olvidarme de los problemas de los adultos._

_Quiero volver a verlos._

_¿Cómo se supone que olvidas la muerte de un ser amado?_

**_*¨*Capitulo Dos*¨*_**

**_x— Ahora entiendo_**

Me desperté repentinamente, mi cuerpo estaba sudando, de nuevo ese sueño no dejaba de atormentarme. Como cuando pequeño me envolví entre las sabanas y cerré mis ojos con fuerza, de nuevo comencé a llorar, lágrimas silenciosas que mojaban mis mejillas. Algunas veces pienso si, si hubiera una oportunidad de devolverlos a la vida, Yo ofrecería la mía a cambio. Mi corazón está latiendo rápidamente, siento como mi pecho sube y baja rápidamente, estoy jadeando, siento esa opresión en mi corazón tal y como aquella vez. Ya, quiero que pare, ya no quiero sentir más este dolor.

_"Zero por qué me traicionaste, por qué?…"_

Sentía como alguien me estaba ahorcando, podía ver esos ojos rojos mirándome con odio, sus manos sujetando mi cuello, sentía como mis pulmones se iban cerrando lentamente, no podía respirar, aquella voz, diciéndome que lo había traicionado, podía ver las lágrimas que se deslizaban por su mejilla, mientras el me mataba.

Tal vez estos sueños sean mi karma, por lo que les hice a mis padres y a mis hermanos, pero me duele, cada vez que veo esos ojos rojizos en mis sueños y siento como me va matando lentamente, siento mi cuerpo desvanecer y luego escucho un llanto desgarrador. Cada día me he vuelto más inseguro, desde la muerte de mis padres, desde ese día me volví una persona quieta, callada, no quería ser una molestia para nadie, no pedía nada temiendo que esto trajera consecuencias graves.

No me di cuenta que seguía dormido, revolviéndome entre las sabanas mientras llevaba mis manos a mi cuello tratando de zafarme de aquél agarre, mis ojos cerrados dejaban escapar lágrimas.

"Zero!" Desperté de un salto, la voz de mi sueño se confundió con la de mi gemelo, mi otra mitad estaba frente a mí, su expresión era un lienzo lleno de preocupaciones y miedos, estaba asustado, probablemente yo lo estaría si encontrara a mi hermano en su cama con sus manos sujetando su propio cuello, la única idea que llegaría a mi mente en esos momentos era suicidio. Comprendía a Ichiru, estaba preocupado por mí, después del accidente Ichiru cambió, dejó de ser el niño débil e indefenso para convertirse en una persona segura de sí misma, libre de resentimientos, dispuesta a vivir al máximo, su mente siempre positiva, abierta a nuevas experiencias. Al menos sé que Ichiru no esta tan triste como lo estoy yo, o al menos lo aparenta muy bien. Sea como sea, esa sonrisa que me está regalando en estos momentos es la única que me puede aliviar de este dolor, la sonrisa de mi Ichiru y mi Maria son las únicas que me hacen seguir adelante, por ellas seguiré luchando, tratando de vivir, aunque mi alma murió en ese instante en que nuestros ´padres fallecieron.

"Zero estás bien?" Me pregunto con su voz llena de preocupación que quería ocultar con esa sonrisa sincera. Yo solo alcance a asentir con mi cabeza, no podía hablar, encontraba mi garganta cerrada, esos sueños esa voz todo era tan real.

"Cross-san y Maria-chan están haciendo el desayuno" Dijo Ichiru mientras rascaba su cabeza y sonreía nuevamente, me alegra verlo de esa forma, al menos uno de los dos será feliz. "Aunque supongo que de nuevo tendremos que ir a la escuela sin desayunar" Yo solo suspire mientras intentaba formar una sonrisa aunque lo único que se mostraba era una pequeña curvatura en mis labios. Sabía perfectamente que ni María ni Cross sabían cocinar, luego regañaría a Cross, pero a Maria no, ella ha sufrido bastante así que si quiere cocinar, o intentarlo no la juzgaré, no puedo hacerlo, soy la persona menos indicada para hacerlo.

"Esta bien bajaré en unos momentos" Dicho esto me dispuse a caminar al baño que se encontraba fuera de mi habitación al final del pasillo, los tres vivíamos con Cross-san y con su pareja sentimental un hombre llamado Toga Yagari, por alguna razón ese hombre me inspiraba confianza, sabía que él nos podía proteger. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar al baño sentí que mi hermano me detenía y me abrazaba por detrás, recargando su cabeza en mi espalda desde que él es más pequeño que yo por algunos centímetros. "Sabes que te quiero mucho Nii-san" Me dijo para luego soltarme y bajar por las escaleras, yo me quedé estático, Ichiru en verdad era una persona admirable, aún después de lo que les había causado él había logrado perdonarme.

Me metí a la regadera tratando de que el agua borrara todas mis culpas, esos pensamientos dolorosos, cómo deseaba que él agua pudiera borrar mis crímenes, tallaba mi piel con fuerza llegando a irritarla y en algunos casos a rasgarla con mis propias uñas. Ese dolor no se sentía, no se podía comparar con aquél día. Salí de la ducha y me sequé, empezando por mi cuerpo colocando la toalla alrededor de mi cintura, en el espejo podía observar mi reflejo, algunas gotas de agua humedecían mi pecho, mi cabello seguía mojado. Miré esa cicatriz, toqué mi cuello y cerré mis ojos, las imágenes de aquella noche llegaron a mi mente como una película en cámara lenta, pasando los momentos más dolorosos como si del clímax se tratara, para que después el desenlace final fuera esa tragedia que había arruinado nuestras vidas.

Me agache un poco al lavabo para enjuagar mi rostro nuevamente, cuando me levante vi en el espejo el reflejo de una persona, no pude ver bien su rostro pero si sus ojos, rojizos como los de mi sueño, llevaba gafas podía ver el reflejo del cristal de estas, mi cabeza me dolió me sobresalte haciendo que los jabones y cepillos cayeran al piso, llevando mis manos a mi cuello, aún sentía ese agarre. Con esfuerzo logre llegar a la puerta y me deje caer en el piso, aquella ilusión volvía a hacer juegos con mi mente. Me recargué en la puerta respirando agitadamente no entendía que era eso, esos ojos, esa mirada llena de furia.

Xx—

"Zero!" Escuché la voz de Kaito-sempai, un compañero mío y de Ichiru él de primer año al igual que nosotros.

"Ze-chan!" Otro de los chicos del salón se acercó a mí, mientras me abrazaba posesivamente, de pronto sentí como Kaito me jalaba hacia él y miraba retadoramente a aquel chico. Odio cuando las escuelas están divididas, como esta, la escuela es mixta pero hay dos edificios en donde se toman las clases, uno es para la mujeres y el otro es para los chicos, Ichiru está en otro salón, yo voy en un salón lleno de chicos raros, bueno siempre están mirándome con sus rostros sonrojados, algunos me mandaban cartas, no tenía idea porqué demonios hacían eso, Kaito dice que porque soy una persona muy bella, pero yo solo digo que es porque son unos idiotas, y Kaito simplemente dice eso para hacerme enojar, él sabe muy bien que odio que la gente diga eso, está claro que yo no soy una persona bella y nunca lo seré.

Nos sentamos a tomar clase, la verdad no estaba poniendo atención pues sentía la mirada acosadora de alguien, me estaba incomodando aquél chico de cabellos castaños y ojos, sus ojos eran rojizos, tonalidades café, su color era raro casi como el mío. Su aura era amenazante, aunque yo estaba sentado dos lugares delante de él podía sentir su mirada fija en mi persona, no parpadeaba, no se movía, no atendía a la clase su atención se encontraba fija en mí. Eso me estaba poniendo los nervios de punta, no sabía por qué demonios me estaba mirando pero deseaba que dejara de hacerlo, era tan incómodo.

Giré lentamente mi cabeza, esperando que ese chico estuviera atendiendo al pizarrón pero para mi sorpresa ahí seguía observándome con su mirada inexpresiva, no quería admitirlo pero me estaba asustando. Qué le pasaba a este tipo. Deja de mirarme! Aparte de sus ojos lo que me sorprendía es que nunca antes lo había visto en el salón, probablemente era un chico nuevo. Al finalizar la clase me levanté de mi lugar y me acerqué a Kaito

"Oye Kaito" Le pregunté lo más bajito que podía pero al parecer Milo un compañero de la clase se acercó a nosotros. No tuve más remedio que seguir con mi pregunta así que miré a Kaito "Quien es el chico nuevo que está en el fondo" Yo pregunte mientras Kaito y Milo volteaban hacia el pupitre del fondo donde ese chico de cabellos castaños e inusuales ojos miraba hacia nosotros, los ojos verdes de Milo expresaron miedo mientras Kaito se reía.

"Ese de allá es Kaname Kuran" Dijo Kaito mientras se reía aún más, Yo no entendía nada y miré a Kaito de manera acusatoria "Hay ya Ze-chan, no te enojes, aunque te vez lindo así" Dijo el muy tonto pero aun así logró que me sonrojara. "Cállate" Yo le respondí en un murmuró y luego Miles me miro su cara llena de asombro, algunas veces ese chico de cabellos miel y ojos verdes me desesperaba era como lidiar con un niño pequeño. Tal vez lo hizo cuando yo pregunte inocentemente si era alumno nuevo que había entrado a mediados del año escolar.

"Zero-kun amm Kaname Kuran empezó el año escolar con nosotros, incluso lleva estudiando aquí desde hace tres años" Dijo Milo con su voz chillona e infantil "No lo habías visto antes?" Preguntó inocentemente pero era obvio que el temor se leía en su rostro,

"Sinceramente nunca lo había visto" Era la verdad, por favor llevo estudiando en la Academia Rose desde la muerte de nuestros padres y nunca antes había visto a este chico. Justamente cuando respondía sentí el aura amenazante y un tanto extraña de ese chico que pasaba junto a nosotros y volteaba para fijar su vista en mí, dirigiéndome una mirada que no pude descifrar. Kaito gruño mientras que Milo se paralizó, Yo simplemente mire al piso, esa mirada penetrante hacia que mi cuerpo se tensara y mi respiración se agitara, como si de alguna forma tuviera control sobre mi ser.

Ya en el receso decidí ir a los patios traseros de la escuela, al menos ahí nunca había alumnos y podía sentarme a meditar las cosas, al menos me sentía en paz. Me quede acostado en el pasto con mi brazo derecho extendido, mi mano cubriéndome del sol que en estos momentos pegaba con más potencia en mi piel. Sentí la presencia de alguien y escuche unos pasos, alguien se acercaba a mí lentamente, como si me estuviera acechando. Cuando moví mi brazo me encontré con un chico de largos cabellos pelirrojos, y ojos negros, lo cual era raro porque ninguna persona puede tenerlos de ese color, o al menos eso había escuchado, aunque mis ojos eran una misma rareza.

"Hola Zero-kun" Me sobresalté al escuchar que me nombraba, me fije en el uniforme que llevaba este chico, en la parte de su cuello pude observar que él era de segundo año. Lo cual me sorprendió porqué yo no tenía amigos de segundo año, no tenía muchos amigos a decir verdad, si solo contaba Kaito, Milo e Ichiru.

"Tú me conoces?" Lew pregunté percatándome que mi voz se escuchaba en forma de susurro con timidez y miedo.

"Por supuesto que te conozco Kiryuu Zero, no es así, estuvimos juntos en el festival de primavera" Me regaló una sonrisa, que no me pareció amable ni sincera era más bien siniestra, como si algo malo estuviera tramando. "Me llamo Lucio" Se presentó con una reverencia una muy elegante para alguien tan joven, luego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me levanto sujetando mis muñecas ejerciendo mucha fuerza sobre ellas.

Sentía como un campo se creaba a nuestro alrededor, mis fuerzas se iban agotando, mis ojos se cerraban lentamente, pero escuché de nuevo otra voz, una que no lograba reconocer.

"Déjalo Lucio!" Trate de soltarme pero ese chico me sujetaba con más fuerza.

"Callate Kuran, yo lo encontré primero es mi presa!" Dijo el pelirrojo mientras yo trataba de descifrar el significado de esas palabras.

"Que lo sueltes, él no es tu presa" Dijo aquel castaño de ojos inusuales, sus ojos tenía un tinte rojizo parecido al de mi sueño. Emitió un enorme rugido mientras aparecían unos colmillos, debía estar muy agotado para imaginar esas cosas pero cuando volteé a ver a Lucio sus ojos tenían el mismo tono y sus colmillos habían crecido. Trate de liberarme de su agarre hasta que lo logre.

Ambos chicos se miraban a los ojos, podía sentir el aura asesina de ambos, estos chicos no eran humanos eran bestias, monstruos haciéndose pasar por humanos, trate de alejarme de ahí pero ese castaño ese tal Kuran me sometió mientras Lucio-senpai rugía

"Es mi presa Kaname, seré yo el que disfrute de este privilegio!" Miro desafiante mientras Kuran Kaname, ese monstruo me sujetaba y miraba al otro ser, para luego regresar su mirada hacia mí.

"No lo harás, el que lo mate va a ser Yo" Me miró sus ojos estaban al rojo vivo. "Yo voy a matarte" Me lo dijo seguro sin ningún temor mientras yo me paralizaba y sacando fuerzas de no se dónde logré hacer que me soltara corriendo lejos de ellos, lástima que no me percaté de que esa barrera que habían creado ambos me lastimaría. Pues al tratar de salir pude sentir como mi mejilla se cortaba, provocándome una herida, no muy grave pero si dolorosa.

Escuché como un cuerpo salía lanzado para ver al castaño acercarse y tomarme en sus brazos. "Eres un idiota, no sabes que no puedes escapar de mi" Me dijo con una voz un tanto seria, sin sentimiento, sus ojos rojos como aquella vez.


End file.
